brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonrise c01s01
Text "Luna, my little sister, won't you at least give it a moment's reconsideration? While I'm proud of you for wanting to move forwards with your life, all the same… I can only begin to imagine how difficult this night of all nights is for you." the ivory equine said gently, her ephemeral rainbow mane spilling over her face and past the single tall, proud horn, beautiful and flowing like an eternal sea. Likewise, the tall, proud equine's tail was of the same composition: rolling like the waves, insubstantial and pretty… almost as pretty as the amethyst eyes of the regal female, which matched the color of the two gemstones inset into the golden peytral plate that fell across her breast and the tiara that sat just above her horn. The tall female strode forwards, lowering her head and gazing with soft concern down to the pony she had spoken to: a pony with a coat the hue of deepening dusk's inky cerulean cloak. Her eyes were midnight cyan, and around her face flowed a mane that glowed with the radiance of the night sky, somehow all the more ethereal than her sister's as her tail – composed of the same substance – flicked nervously behind her, betraying her apprehension almost as much as the flutter of her wings even as she leaned forwards and said clearly: "Mine sister, thou worries too greatly. Besides, tonight of all nights be the night I should work hardest to show that I am no longer Nightmare Moon… that such days are past." Despite her staunch, clear speech, her eyes flickered and a faint blush rose in her cheeks, as it always did when they spoke of such mistakes in the past… but the female only smiled softly, shaking her head a bit and stepping forwards as she leaned down and rested her head beside her sister's, Luna quietly pressing back as she murmured in a quieter voice: "This is important to me, sister. For too long, I have stayed inside the walls of this palace… and while I understand the necessity of my time spent here, I… do not wish to recede from the memories of our fellow ponies. I do not wish to return from exile, only to be hidden forevermore into seclusion, Celestia." "I know, my little sister. I won't pretend that I completely understand… I know how fortunate I've been. I know it wasn't all your fault, for many reasons." Celestia said softly, and Luna blushed a bit deeper as she stepped back, the two tall ponies gazing from one to the other, before Celestia smiled a little as her own broad wings fluttered for a moment before settling, and she laughed a little as she glanced over her shoulder to the cutie mark upon her haunch: a beautiful emblem of the glowing, radiant sun, as she murmured: "I know that I may have just as easily fallen prey to the same fate, after all… and sometimes I think, my sister, that you would have handled it better than I did." "Thy did what thy must, mine loved sister… as thy tells me oftentimes, blame not yourself." Luna said quietly, and the two gazed at each other for a moment, taking one another in: Celestia, tall and proud, beloved Princess of Equestria, who possessed the power to move the sun across the sky… and Luna, younger, smaller, pretty Luna, with a tiara of obsidian upon her head and a plate across her chest with the emblem of the crescent moon and star-like sparkles shimmering in the strange, soft-textured metal. Luna, in her crystalline hoof shoes not dissimilar to those that covered her older sister's… but her cutie mark was the opposite, a splotch of night sky in which glowed the same moon symbol as rested across her breast. She smiled awkwardly after a moment, and Celestia finally nodded, gazing over her quietly before she asked softly: "And what about Scrivener? Why don't you invite him to come with you?" "'Twould not be proper, my sister: besides, I am certain that I will be able to deal perfectly well with the citizens of Equestria." Luna replied calmly, nodding in return. "I have forgotten much, but I have studied well the old traditions and am confident in my ability to present myself most positively to our subjects. The Centurions shall accompany me and I shall endeavor to present myself most favorably in the presence of the common ponies." Celestia gave an awkward smile at this, wincing for a moment as she leaned back before finally saying tactfully, as Luna only continued to look up at her with her serious, deep eyes: "Sister… things have… changed somewhat since the old days, though. As I've tried to say before-" "Mine sister, this is a royal visit, and I must ensure that I do not insult the dignity of our proud people or our own most noble place." Luna replied firmly, and Celestia gave a small sigh even as Luna looked at her with both anxiety and grumpiness, but the nervous tapping of one of her hoofs against the ground was all Celestia needed to see to know that her little sister was only afraid of making a bad first impression upon the citizens of Equestria… citizens, who for a thousand years, had lived with the stories of Nightmare Moon, who had told each other of Luna's transformation into the terrible creature, who had used it as fodder for everything from horror stories to blackly-obsessed cults. "It is important that tonight of all nights, I do my best… to show that I am stronger than I was before, and ready to once more work in the best interests of all of Equestria." "Alright, sister. Alright. I am sure that you will find your way…" Celestia hesitated for a moment, and then she smiled a bit as she rose a hoof and quietly touched Luna's shoulder, her little sister glancing up at her and allowing herself to show a little bit more worry on her dignified features at the gentle brush. "I would like you to try and restrict yourself to Ponyville for tonight, though… it is not too far from Canterlot, and the people there are kind and compassionate. A larger city, like Manehatten, might be a little too… arduous for you at this point." Luna sighed a little, but then she lowered her head, looking at the plush carpet beneath their hooves. She tested it, kneading it gently beneath her as her wings fluttered slightly again, and then she finally glanced up, absently flicking her head to the side to send her sky-filled mane swirling quietly beside her as she murmured: "I suppose that thy advice is sound, sister, and safe. I also suppose that the secret message in thy words is to watch mine temper, is it not?" "You've always been a little angry, sister. I seem to remember that when we fought against Discord, you were the one who kicked him the face." Celestia said gently, and now Luna laughed a little, her features softening with her smile, her eyes warming and losing some of their worry as Celestia leaned forwards and gently nuzzled her, their horns quietly clicking together. Luna gazed up at her affectionately, replying warmly: "Perhaps it is so, Celestia, but 'tis not always vice. Even should it be said that 'twas passion that crippled me, 'tis passion I depend upon to aid me in finding the strength to face these ponies, whom I admit to likely fearing more than they fear me. Yet I shall put upon a stout face and be brave of heart, as thy hast taught me… I am fortunate to have a big sister like thine has been to me. I am fortunate that even now, thou lovest me enough to aid me." "And I always will, Luna." With that, the tall winged unicorn stepped forwards and gently wrapped a foreleg around her sister, hugging her quietly, and Luna pushed herself forwards and rested herself against Celestia's form. She was only half the size of the much larger female, who towered over all but a few ponies… regal in stature, soft in speech, unparalleled in magic. Everything Luna had once wanted and desired… and only after a thousand years of being sealed away and an endless night of turmoil had she finally come to realize that what she really wanted wasn't to be her sister… only to be with her sister, forever. After what felt like so long and sweet and so short and sad a time, the two parted, gazing at each other once more before Celestia leaned down and kissed Luna's forehead gently, just beside her black, spired horn, saying softly: "Go, my little sister. But say goodbye to Scrivener before you do." "When thou first assigned him to my cares, I must admit I could not see your logic, Celestia… but now I believe I am coming to understand that 'twas not logic that guided your hoof, but compassion, perhaps this… magic of friendship, as you speak oft of." Luna said quietly, and the tall, violet-eyed female smiled softly as the night-coated equine gazed up at her for a moment with affection. "I shall then, sister. At thy request." The two bowed their heads to one-another, then Luna turned, her horn glowing and a faint blue glow surrounding the door leading out as it immediately swung open to allow her out into the hall, her hoofs clacking quietly as she strode out of her sister's quarters and left Celestia standing alone for a moment, gazing at the open door with both compassion and faint concern as she murmured: "Take care of yourself, Luna. You've suffered enough for even our endless lifetimes already." Luna, meanwhile, made her way carefully through the quiet halls of the palace, glancing back and forth as she passed by windows through which shone moonlight and twinkling stars and guttering torches mounted upon the walls, burning low in the still dark air. She was glad it was so quiet here, though… even now, so long after she had been freed, many of the servants of Celestia were still unused to her and the strange hours this strange, stained sister of their beloved Princess of the Sun kept. The female shook her head, closing her eyes and murmuring quietly to herself: "Nay, Luna, enough. Let your mind wander not down that path. Let it lay where it has fallen in the past, to be forgotten, to eventually be overgrown by memories newer and sweeter… even if the healing process is… slower and rougher than anticipated." She grimaced slightly… and then sighed a little as she passed into the less-worn section of the castle: here, the passages were emptier, and the air of the place deeper, darker. Luna's old quarters, kept clean and tidy, but it did nothing to remove the air of decay, of something forgotten, of guiltily-cherished things kept locked away in the shadows… and Luna smiled faintly as she gazed back and forth along these empty stone halls, passing by blue lanterns but not needing them with her natural ability to see even in the deepest darkness. Celestia had kept them clean and neat, as if one day she had expected her sister to return… and even though she had, sometimes Luna wondered quietly if Celestia had really expected her to one day break free of her cursed state as Nightmare Moon… or if perhaps she had just been desperately trying to cling to something long ago lost. "Stop it, stop it, stop it…" Luna muttered, dropping her head forwards, her dusky mane falling over her face before she sighed and flicked her head to the side, straightening with a grimace as her ephemeral locks swayed quietly backwards… and then she smiled a little as she heard another set of grumbles ahead, as if echoing back her own frustrations… but the rattle of furniture being moved and the flicker of shadows dancing in front of orange, fiery light told it was some other pony… in this case, a particularly odd one Celestia had long ago assigned to help her with her duties. She stopped in the doorway, gazing affectionately at the equine as he grumbled and dropped his head against the desk he was working at, making it rattle… and then he winced and looked up sharply as Luna said kindly: "Patience, poet. Even after these months together, I still see thy has yet to learn its value." "That's funny coming from you, Luna." the pony glanced up at her with a smile nonetheless, and Luna laughed a little, looking over him warmly: his coat was charcoal, his mane and tail blanch-white and the eyes behind simple black glasses a deep chestnut. He stood with his side towards her, giving a clear view of his cutie mark: a black rose blossom, with a raven feather quill overtop this. "I thought you were going out tonight, for the first time since you helped Celestia give the royal address. What are you still doing here?" "Thank you, Scrivener Blooms, thou hast a most wonderful way of making me feel welcome inside mine own chambers." Luna said dryly, motioning around the large, circular room: much of it was barren, except for the enormous window-wall that faced out towards the brilliant night sky. The only furnishings were the simple deep satin bedding that Luna slept in during the day, and the large desk stacked with all manner of papers. Scrivener only smiled at her, however, and Luna stepped towards him, bowing her head as she said quietly: "Celestia suggested I speak with thee before I left. And furthermore, I wanted to let thou know I shall not return 'til morning-rise myself. Thou art free to do-" "Oh, don't say it." Scrivener interrupted, and Luna gave him a look of flat distaste as he turned to face her, stepping forwards and meeting her eyes: and although she was taller than him, a Princess, a winged unicorn while he was only an earth pony, he gazed at her as an equal… and she smiled softly as she looked back at him with quiet affection. "I have to finish putting your latest queries into notation, and then I have your schedule to do, as well as fix things up a little around here." "That 'tis the work of other servants…" Luna began awkwardly, and then she sighed when Scrivener only gave her a flat look. "Oh, fine. Thou art insufferable, Scrivy." "I know, but it's why we get along so well." the male smiled at her, and Luna laughed a little and nodded after a moment before he looked over her slowly before saying softly: "Just try and… take it nice and easy tonight, alright? Try and go slow. I admire you for wanting to do this tonight but…" "Mine sister has already lectured me enough, Scrivy." Luna reached up and quietly poked the male in the nose with one hoof, making him wrinkle his muzzle a bit before she softened. "Although thy concern is noted and appreciated. I shall endeavor to take care of mine self… if thou promises to do the same, and not abuse thyself for mine accounts." "Don't worry, you abuse me enough as it is." Scrivy replied with a smile, and Luna laughed a bit and shook her head before the two nodded awkwardly to each other, and then the female suddenly turned quickly and left with a bit of a blush on her face as the male pony gazed after her, then cleared his throat and shook his head, returning embarrassedly to the desk. Scrivener Blooms: a court poet of Canterlot, an earth pony with a talent for verse that had won him a place in the heart and soul of Equestria. He was from North Neigh, near the borders of their vast country, and never spoke much about his past… in fact, he had never spoken much at all. Quiet and reserved, he had been distant from the others… and yet in him Celestia had seen something that had been enough to have her appoint him as a scribe and keep him on at the courts despite the distance he kept with other ponies. And, only a few weeks after Luna had returned to Canterlot, Celestia had decided that Luna needed more than just her big sister looking out for her, and had appointed several servants and advisors to try and help the process along. The effect hadn't been the greatest, however… they were wary of the legends of Nightmare Moon, wary of Luna, and in that adjustment period, Luna was just as wary of almost everypony else, still wanting to spend day and night beside her sister, even though what she really needed was rest and relaxation, in order to begin the long process of gaining her strength back. Then, one day, Celestia and Luna had been sitting together in the library, and the Princess of the Sun had sent a message asking Scrivener to come and help her draft an upcoming speech. And when Scrivener had shown up, he had been surprised to see Luna… but otherwise unfettered, treating her as he would treat any other pony, and Celestia had smiled, thanking her instincts and the horses of the heavens for what she hoped would be another miracle brought upon by the magic of friendship. Of course, when Celestia had first expressed her opinion on this to Luna and Scrivy, both had immediately made faces at her, both pleasing and exasperating the Princess of the Sun. So instead of once more trying to explain why she thought this was so important to either her sister or the oddball court poet, she had instead assigned Scrivy to help Luna out. His actual duties would be to help her understand the language that had changed more than a little over the last thousand years, and to assist her in learning important pieces of history that she had missed, even though the Princess of the Night was far more interested in learning about the present day. It had been slow at first… but at some point, Scrivener had become Luna's first real friend, just as Luna was Scrivener's. They were both a little strange, and sometimes they clashed… but it was always quick to heal, and they smiled in one another's presence more than they tended to anywhere else. And what made Luna happiest of all that unlike anypony else, Scrivy would sleep during the day and stay up all night with her, every night, and had been doing so since the very beginning without her ever having to ask. That was what had made her first trust him: so many ponies naturally feared the darkness, but Scrivener didn't. He said the embrace of the night could be more comforting than the blinding heat of day, and now that he'd gotten used to it, it felt perfectly natural to him. She was glad for him, and he was what made her confident enough to try and journey out into the world, now that she knew not everypony would be like the many who still stared at her with terror as Nightmare Moon, who still considered her a traitor, who hadn't forgiven her for mistakes she had committed a millennia before they had even been born… But Luna shook these thoughts off for now as she strode down the stone hall, proudly raising her head as her mane whisked around her, her eyes determined, terribly anxious inside and yet not allowing herself to show it as she said quietly to herself: "Tonight, let them meet their Princess of the Night. I shall allow them to judge for themselves mine intentions and I shall hide mine face no more. I am Princess Luna… let the past lay where it will. Tonight, I will walk amongst these people who are mine as much as they are Celestia's, and let them see for themselves… the night can be as pure as dawn's first rays." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story